


Reflection

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, What is this??? You tell me???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Sam saw himself in Jack.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is

Sam saw himself in Jack. It was one of the hardest things for him. He saw the way people insulted him and talked about him from the outside. He couldn't help but remember all the times people insisted he was evil, that he just was, he couldn't change. Even his dad thought he was nothing but bad.

Maybe that's why Sam got attached so early on. The way Jack spoke and smiled and was just so innocent, it killed him knowing that one day he wouldn't be that way. That in just a few days the innocence and happiness and overall love of the world will be ripped away by angels, demons, and anything else in between. 

Sam saw himself in Jack. He saw the good parts at least. The parts that were innocent, the way Sam only was for a few years. Looking back on it, Sam hated being innocent, he wanted to know the truth, but Jack didn't feel that way. He wasn't nervous about not knowing, he was curious. He was excited. Sam missed feeling that way.

Maybe that's why Sam let Jack start sleeping in his room. It started out with Jack taking the bed, Sam insisted on it and it ended up being an hour long debate. Sam ended up winning and he began sleeping in a chair next to the bed. It went on like that for days, them sleeping in the same room. It put Sam at ease.

Sam saw himself in Jack. Bright eyes and a big smile. So unaware of all the terrible things going on around him. So curious and young. Jack loved living and Sam missed it. He missed being excited about things and when waking up wasn't miserable. He saw himself in Jack, he saw his younger happy self and it killed him.

Maybe that's why Sam crawled into Jack's bed that night. It all started with Jack whimpering and rolling around on the bed. He started crying, even, then screaming. The only thing Sam could think of to do was to climb into bed and hold him. That's what he would want if he was having a nightmare. So Sam did. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around Jack as tight as he could and Jack calmed down.

Sam saw himself in Jack. He stopped seeing the innocence after a while, not completely, but he began to see something darker. Not evil, but fear. He saw the way Jack slowly began to fall apart. How he would glance around for danger and start asking to carry a gun. It broke Sam's heart.

Maybe that's why Sam promised Jack that he would always protect him. Jack was so scared that more people would come after him so Sam sat him down and promised that no matter what happens Sam will be there. He also talked about how he had weapons that could kill almost anything. It made Jack smile and Sam adored it. Sam ended up sealing that promise with a kiss, one of many kisses actually.

Sam saw himself in Jack. 

Maybe that's why he insisted on always being there.

Sam saw himself in Jack.

Maybe that's why he never understood how he could love Jack so much and hate himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 minutes so,,,,


End file.
